It is possible for tissue surrounding orthopedic implants, such as knee or hip implants, to become infected. If necessary, an implant is removed and it can take several weeks or more to adequately treat the infection, during which time an implant site is kept immobile. The implant site immobility can result in shrinkage of the space previously occupied by the implant.